broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
092 Skeleton Key
The background is black. ; Panel 1 Zane is leaning against Virgil's bed, in the same pose as in the last panel of the previous comic, the cupboards behind him nailed shut and Virgil's papers still piled on the desk and tacked to the wall. The coloring is still the same lurid, unnatural red as was shown in the previous comic, but in this panel, even Zane's coloring is different, and there is a gritty, surreal quality to the way the panel is colored. Zane still wears his bandage wrapped around his eyes. ; Panel 2. This panel is about half the width of a normal panel. It shows Zane still in the same position against the bed, but it is much darker, such that the background can barely be seen. A soft blue light is coming from underneath the blanket on the bed, next to the wooden floor by Zane's feet. ; Panel 3. This panel is very large, about the size of two regular panels. However, it is almost entirely blank. Most of it is a very dark purplish-red, so dark as to be almost black, with a small area near the top right that fades to a lighter rust red. The base of the panel is very slightly edged in a fuzzy light blue. ; Panel 4. A close-up of Zane's face in profile. The bandage covering his eyes is tightly wrapped around his head, partially covering the cross-shaped bandage over the cut on his temple. (Note: The two bandages do not intersect in previous panels, and I can't say if it's intentional or not.) Zane's teeth are gritted and the corners of his mouth turned down in an anxious frown. The background is the same dark purplish-red as was seen in the previous panel, and Zane himself, and even his white bandages, are colored in unnatural dark and vivid reds with mottled splotches of purple. There is a tiny bit of lighter color coming from the base of the panel. ; Panel 5. This panel is about a third of the width of a normal panel. Zane is shown in the same position he was in the previous panel, but the focus is on a smaller cross-section of his face, showing his two bandages and his mouth. ; Panel 6. This panel is even thinner than the previous one, and shows the same part of Zane's face. However, although the previous two panels were colored in about the same way, this panel has more prominent purple splotches covering the whole area of Zane's face that is shown, and the background seems lighter as well. At the base of the panel is a light red area. ; Panel 7. Zane's face, again in a wider panel. The coloring is similar to the previous panels, but there is faint blue light coming from the right of the panel, where Zane would be looking if he wasn't wearing a blindfold. There are lighter areas in a sort of rust red on the top and bottom of the panel as well. ; Panel 8. This panel is as wide as a normal panel, but still just shows Zane's blindfolded face. The blue light from the right of the panel is starting to reflect very subtly off of Zane's face as well. ; Panel 9. A thinner panel, showing Zane's face, blue light reflecting off of it. ; Panel 10. An even thinner panel, again showing the same part of Zane's face. There is a light red splotch above him, and the faint blue light is reflecting off of him. ; Panel 11. An even thinner panel, showing part of Zane's face with the mottled dark red and purple coloring and the blue light. ; Panel 12 An extremely thin panel, showing Zane's face. We only see a sliver of his bandages and his gritted teeth. ; Panel 13. Zane, still with his bandages covering his eyes and his teeth gritted, is facing the skeleton from his dream before he came to Broodhollow. The skeleton appears to be leaning towards him, its mouth open. It says "How nice." It appears very realistic, not cartoony in the least, and is life size. It has tattered skin or fabric stitched together over its chest, and one ribcage is exposed. It appears to have a closely fitting hood covering its head, stitched together out of multiple large pieces of material with large, uneven stitches. The hood ends just under the skeleton's cheeks, gaping apart under where the nose would be, with two long strings of thread dangling in front of its face. The edges of the hood are uneven and tattered. The hood has large eyeholes, and these are covered with widely-spaced stitches through which multiple spots of bright bluish-white light shine in thin, horizontal lines, their light faintly reflected by Zane's face. The skeleton's mouth is wide open, and although its upper jaw is covered by the hood, the lower jaw is exposed, showing the teeth and molars. Another source of light seems to be coming from inside its throat, and though it doesn't shine as brightly as the light in the skeleton's eyes, it still produces a fainter version of the horizontal light beams. A faint rusty red light surrounds the skeleton. Its speech bubbles are different from every other one we've seen so far. Its text is light blue, with a faint red glow around them, the background is black and the outline of the bubble is a dark red, jagged and uneven. The speech bubble nearly fades into the dark background of the panel.